The Asian Community is Very Tight
by Amaranth O'Riley
Summary: Wes doesn't trust the newest Warbler, and he has very valid reasons.


_So, um, this turned out to be _way _longer than I originally planned. But I needed an explanation for how cold Wes was to Kurt in his first Warbler rehearsal, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!_

**The Asian Community is Very Tight**

Wes has been going to Asian Camp since the third grade. He jokes about it with his friends, calls it stereotypical and lame, but he loves it. The six weeks he spends with Asian kids from all over Ohio are the best part of his summer, and he almost cries when he turns fifteen and is too old to be a camper. On the last day of Asian camp his last year, one of the camp leaders pulls him aside and suggests that he apply for a junior counselor position for the following summer. She places an information packet in his hands, and he nearly strangles her as he envelopes her in a tight hug.

-.-

The following summer, Wes proudly shows off his counselor's badge. Since he is a camp leader now, he doesn't get to stay in the crowded cabins he had been accustomed to. Instead, he is placed in a small cabin with only two beds. His roommate is named Mike Chang, and he's absurdly quiet. Wes originally questions how this guy became a counselor—they usually pick the outspoken kids with obvious leadership ability—but then he sees him _dance._ The camp puts a great deal of emphasis on the arts, and Mike had obviously been chosen to teach the dance classes.

Wes asks him, one night, what he does at school. Mike looks up in shock before muttering the word _football._ Wes is shocked, naturally. Mike had never mentioned sports at all, and he seemed so passionate about dancing. But Mike explains that at his school, every guy does sports. They don't have a dance team, so he plays football. Mike then quietly adds that nobody actually knows he _can_ dance, other than his fellow campers.

After that, he rolls onto his side and goes to sleep. Wes should be surprised he even got _that_ much out of him, Mike usually addresses him in three-word phrases.

-.-

Wes is a counselor again the following year, and somehow manages to room with Mike again. He groans when he first finds out—he'd been hoping for someone a bit more talkative. He's surprised when he opens the door to his cabin and Mike greets him enthusiastically. In fact, everything he does is enthusiastic, from the way he unpacks to the way he waves at a passing girl with blue streaks in her hair.

"That's Tina," he explains, "We're in Glee Club together."

"Glee?" Wes asks, "What happened to football.

Mike starts talking about how the Glee Club got a new teacher that year, how a handful of football players joined after they were forced to learn a Beyonce dance for a game. He talks about how they got first at Sectionals, and did _awesome _ at Regionals but still didn't place.

"But best of all," he confides, "is that I get to dance."

He asks about Wes, then, and hears about _his_ Glee Club, how he's in line for a leadership position for the coming school year, about how the group's acapella arrangements always impress the judges.

It's not long before a shadow lurks in the doorway, and it's the girl with red streaks asking Mike if he wants to head to the dining room with her. She invites Wes, too, and the three counselors sit at a small table in the corner.

"Hey, Tina, Wes is in the Glee Club at his school, too," Mike tells the girl _(Tina, apparently) _over his rice bowl.

"Don't tell Rachel you're fraternizing with the enemy," Tina teases, "We don't want another Jesse St. James fiasco!"

"Who's Jesse St. James?" Wes asks, poking at a cold lump of pork with his chopsticks.

Over the next half hour, Mike and Tina take turns telling the story of Jesse St. James, a Vocal Adrenaline member who transferred to McKinley and back.

"It nearly tore the group apart," Tina says, eyes wide, "Rachel couldn't perform for days and everyone else was too freaked out to do very much at all."

"Not good," Mike says, turning to Wes, "If you snag that leadership position, don't let it happen to you."

Wes shakes his head solemnly.

-.-

He doesn't think much of Asian Camp once school starts back up. In the first week of classes, it's announced that he gets the position of Council Chair, with David as his second-in-command. He slips into his role easily, quickly beginning to love the power. The Warblers are tight this year, and he knows that they've really got a good shot at winning Sectionals. Everything seems to be going great, until Blaine brings some kid into one of their performances. Wes slips on a show smile, but his focus is lost as he glances between his soloist and the stranger. The kid doesn't _look_ dangerous, but he obviously doesn't belong at Dalton. He doesn't have the uniform, for one thing, and he looks so out-of-place that Wes wonders if he really did get lost and wind up there by mistake.

But then Blaine starts _flirting_ with him through song, and Wes flashes back to Asian Camp.

"_He basically seduced our lead soloist, then dumped her and egged her in the parking lot. She couldn't sing for days."_

Wes looks back up at Blaine, who's grinning widely as he sings straight to the spy.

After the performance, Wes pulls Blaine aside, motioning David over as well.

"Blaine, that kid you brought in-"

"Doesn't actually go here? Yeah, I know."

Wes looks at him incredulously.

"So why would you bring him here?"

David's watching the exchange with amused eyes, obviously not as worried as Wes is.

"Look, Wes, we're not performing this song at Sectionals, so I really didn't see the harm in showing off a little bit. Besides, did you see how into the performance he looked? I don't think he's only here to spy on us."

Wes opens his mouth to protest, but then David's swatting at his arm and pointing.

"Looks like double-oh-seven's making a break for it, guys. Think we should follow?"

As they sip lattes with the boy—_Kurt, he tells them—_he can think only of Jesse St. James and seducing soloists.

-.-

Wes harbors a secret hope that this spying thing will go away quickly. But Blaine obviously bonded with the boy, and David seemed to see no problem with the relationship.

Blaine soon takes Kurt to see Rent, and Wes sees red. He approaches David, tells him all about Jesse and Mike and Tina. David listens with a somber expression.

"I understand, Wes, really," he tells him, "But Kurt doesn't seem the type. Plus Blaine really seems to like him..."

"That's exactly the problem, though!" Wes exclaims, "Blaine's going to get his heart broken and then we'll never do well at Sectionals!"

David shakes his head, "Blaine's smart, Wes, he can take care of himself."

He then stands and leaves Wes to fume in silence.

-.-

Two weeks later, Blaine walks into rehearsal with conflicted eyes. His singing is pitch-perfect, as always, but his performance lacks the emotion that put him in his lead soloist role. Wes watches him with furrowed brows and cuts rehearsal short, calling for Blaine to stay after.

"What's going on, Blaine?"

His friend looks up and bites his lip.

"It's Kurt," he says, and Wes's stomach drops, "He's transferring to Dalton."

"What?" Wes asks, stunned.

"He'll be here on Monday. Something...there was a situation at his old school, and so his parents enrolled him here."

"Is that what's had you distracted?"

Blaine at least has the decency to look guilty.

"It's just...nothing. Something happened that I don't entirely feel too great about. I don't have a problem with him coming _here, _I just wish...never mind."

Wes studies Blaine, and can tell from his twisting hands that there's something else. He says as much, and Blaine looks hopefully at the other Council members.

"I was hoping that maybe Kurt would be able to get an audition? I mean, I know Sectionals is really close, but he was in the glee club at McKinley and the Warblers might really help him adjust."

The other two Councilmen share glances, and David turns to Wes with a smile.

"I don't even think an audition is necessary, right Wes? I mean, we've seen videos of New Directions and Kurt really seems to be able to hold his own."

Wes can't take his eyes off of Blaine.

"Look, Blaine, there's something you should know-"

He's cut off by a sharp jab in his side, and David shoots him a pointed glare.

"We'll think about it."

-.-

David corners Wes in the hallway later, saying that they have to at least give Kurt a chance, that Blaine seems to know what he's doing, that Wes shouldn't automatically assume the worst in everyone. He doesn't even give Wes a chance to argue before practically ordering him to let Kurt in.

"This is a democracy, Wes, despite how much power you pretend to yield. And you've been outvoted."

That night, Wes approaches Blaine and gives him a copy of the Warbler rehearsal schedule with Kurt's name written on the top. Blaine grins widely at him before pulling his phone out and texting wildly.

-.-

Kurt irritates him almost immediately, waltzing into the rehearsal hall like he belongs there. He cracks a rather inappropriate joke before suggesting songs for Sectionals. Wes feels a twinge of jealousy when the song he suggests is actually a good idea, but he shoots him down anyway. He sees the downcast look on Kurt's face, he sees David's look of confusion, and he sees the sharp look Blaine shoots his way before motioning Kurt over.

When Blaine approaches the table after rehearsal to suggest Kurt getting a solo audition, Wes has to physically restrain himself from screaming. Instead, he plasters on a fake smile.

"Blaine?"

The Warbler looks up expectantly.

"He can audition, but he probably won't get the solo."

Blaine purses his lips, but nods once before ducking out of the door.

When Kurt auditions, Wes wants to punch a wall at how good his voice is. Instead, he tells Blaine that Kurt's audition doesn't fit their style (true) and that they won't have time to get used to a new soloist before Sectionals (also true). Blaine looks upset, but says that he understands and leaves to break the news. David shoots another glare at Wes before grabbing his sheet music and stalking out.

Wes groans. Why won't anybody _understand?_ Kurt's only there to seduce Blaine, to break his heart and leave the Warblers broken.

He just knows it.

-.-

But Sectionals comes and goes—ending in a very suspicious tie, Wes states one day, making David roll his eyes—and Kurt remains at Dalton. Wes figures he's waiting until Regionals to shake things up, and vows to put a stop to it.

He's suspicious again when New Directions invites the Warblers over for an "Invitational", where each group will perform for the other. He brings up the event in rehearsal, but tells the group that the Council hasn't made a decision yet. Afterwards, Kurt stays behind, approaches Wes.

"Yes?" Wes asks, a a bit too sharply.

"Wes...look, I know you don't really like me, but I just wanted to let you know that the Invitational isn't meant to freak you out or steal the set list or anything. We did it last year too, it helps both groups see what they're up against. Mr. Schuester doesn't cheat, I promise."

"Look, Kurt, you're right," Wes says, shuffling his sheet music, "I _don't_ like you."

Kurt's jaw firms at this, and he raises his chin defiantly.

"Why?" he asks, "What have I done to you? I really don't understand."

"Frankly, Kurt, I think you're a spy. I heard what Jesse St. James did to you guys last year, and I think you're planning on doing the same thing."

"What?" Kurt looks confused now, "Jesse dated our lead singer and then _egged her _in the parking lot. I promise, I'd never do something like that."

"No, but you could still destroy our group. That's what happened, right? He seduced your lead, broke her heart, and broke your group."

"Seduce...? Wes, Blaine and I are just friends."

Wes stands, shooting an icy look at Kurt as he leaves the room.

"You don't have to be dating someone to break their heart."

-.-

Wes and Kurt pointedly ignore each other after that conversation. Wes does catch the trace of a grin on the boy's face when he announces that they'll be trekking to McKinley High for Invitationals the next week, though.

Blaine sits next to Kurt on the bus, and Wes watches their leads' facial expressions. Around Dalton, Blaine is reserved, calm, and mature. But with Kurt, he's loose, hands flying animatedly, wide grin spreading across his face. Both boys are talking rapidly about something, occasionally bursting into quiet giggles or casually shoulder-bumping each other. Wes watches Kurt, who looks just as happy as Blaine. His cheeks are flushed and he smiles with his eyes. Wes is almost amazed at the boy's acting ability, and almost questions his theories. But then he thinks of Kurt's rapid transfer, about McKinley's history with spies and the rumors that they have to place at Regionals to keep their budget, and he scowls again.

They enter the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, and Kurt is immediately surrounded by a group of giggling girls. The New Directions boys are slower, but all still crowd around Kurt. A mohawked boy pats him on the back, two others in letterman's jackets grin at him, a boy in a wheelchair fist-pumps. When a very tall, very attractive boy breaks from the pack and envelopes Kurt in a tight hug, Wes glances towards Blaine, who looks unfazed. In fact, he's smiling at the two. Before he can fully analyze the situation, McKinley's director calls his group over, and they take the stage.

New Directions is good, there's no doubt about it. They perform three songs: Airplanes, I Gotta Feeling, and Dog Days are Over. The different genres are a bit weird, as Dog Days doesn't really fit with the other two, but their vocals are good and the dancing is amazing.

The Warblers take the stage next, performing Viva La Vida, Fireflies, and Bills Bills Bills. The first two are their standard songs, with side-shuffling and killer acapella arrangements. But their third involves a bit more movement, with David's backflips and choreography suggested by Blaine (although Wes suspects it's really Kurt's ideas). Wes regrettably admits that the last addition, though unconventional, works. Particularly when he sees several members of New Directions gaping, open-mouthed at them.

They finish, and the two groups mesh together to compliment and critique each other's performances. Wes is in the middle of a heated debate about instrumental versus acapella arrangements with a particularly annoying brunette girl when Mike and Tina run up to greet him. He turns to them coldly, wanting to ask why on _earth _they would tell him about Jesse St. James, only to send their own spy to his school months later. He doesn't have a chance, though, as the boy in the wheelchair rolls up next to him and addresses the three McKinley students around him.

"Don't freak out," he says quietly, "but Karofsky's in the doorway."

The three turn so fast that Wes wonders how their necks don't break. Mike's fists clench and Tina grinds her teeth. The brunette puts a hand to her mouth, looking at the entrance to the auditorium in horror. Wes turns as well, catches sight of a bulky student in a letterman's jacket. The boy is scowling into the room, and Wes follows his gaze to Kurt. Before anyone can move, the boy is stalking down the rows of chairs straight to the newest Warbler. Mike, Tina, and the annoying girl rush forward, but the boy already has Kurt by the collar of his shirt, and he appears to be saying something. The tall kid, the guy with the mohawk, and blondie rush forward, attempting to pull the jock away. They finally succeed, but not before Kurt gets a rather swift punch in the jaw. Blaine's at his side instantly, wrapping an arm around his waist and murmuring into his ear.

"I could _kill_ him," Tina mutters viciously.

"I think Finn's got that covered," Mike points out, as the giant throws the intruder through the doorway roughly.

"What just happened?" Wes asks, puzzled.

The brunette girl turns to him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Karofsky," she states, "is the reason Kurt transferred. He's been harassing him for _years,_ and it finally got to be too much."

"Harassing him? Why?"

"Because he's gay, of course," Tina states, as if it should be obvious.

The three lose interest in him quickly, crowding around Kurt. Wes stands back.

It was almost unbelievable, to him. He had been at Dalton for four years, and another private school previous to that. He was accustomed to a zero-tolerance policy, accustomed to a world where people weren't discriminated against. He couldn't imagine having to be harassed _every day_, just for being himself. He looks towards Kurt again, a red blotch already appearing across his jawline, and all his opinions shatter. David catches his eye, and he nods. This seems to satisfy his friend, who smiles sadly at him before suggesting they leave.

-.-

The bus ride back to Dalton is quieter. Blaine sits beside Kurt again, but there is no giggling, no enthusiastic story-telling. Instead, they sit close, Blaine angled towards Kurt, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine has one arm wrapped around Kurt's back while the other runs idly through his hair. He's speaking softly into to Kurt's ear, and Wes feels like he's intruding on a highly intimate moment. He turns around, glancing back at the two only occasionally.

An hour into the bus ride, Kurt's fallen asleep, still leaning on Blaine. Wes takes this opportunity to move swiftly back, plopping down on the seat across from them. Blaine looks up, but doesn't move away from Kurt.

"I didn't realize..." he starts, but Blaine shakes his head.

"It's fine," he says.

"No, it's not. It's just, I'd heard rumors, that Carmel sent some kid to McKinley last year..."

"Jesse St. James," Blaine states, realization dawning in his eyes.

"You knew?"

"Kurt told me a few weeks after he transferred. I should've realized you were suspicious. I should've said something."

"Why didn't you?" Wes asks.

"It wasn't my story to tell," Blaine states, "Kurt didn't want anyone making a big deal about it."

Wes glances down. Kurt's eyes are closed and his breathing is even, but Wes still feels the need to drop his voice.

"So he was getting beat up?"

Blaine bites his lip, "Not just that...Karofsky—the guy that attacked him—he started harassing him in other ways."

Wes cocks an eyebrow.

"Sexually," Blaine says, so soft that Wes practically has to read his lips to hear it.

"Oh my god," he says, "Blaine..."

"Don't mention it to him, please?"

Wes nods, and Blaine turns back to Kurt, hand still running through his hair soothingly. He presses a feather-light kiss to Kurt's temple, and Wes once again feels like an intruder. He returns to his seat hurriedly, and begins planning the setlist for Regionals.

-.-

He's horrible at apologies, but figures Kurt understands when he announces the songs for Regionals, ending with Kurt's original suggestion back from December.

Blaine stands immediately, "About the solo in _Rio," _he begins, but Wes waves him off.

"The solosist has already been decided, Blaine."

"But I really think-"

"Blaine, the soloist has already been decided," he turns his head a bit, "Think you're up for it, Kurt?"


End file.
